


The Werewolf of Carnival Daisies

by zephyrcat3



Category: Carnival Row (TV), Pushing Daisies
Genre: And school, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Full Moon, He's more on the ears tail fangs and claws side than the full animal side, I Blame Tumblr, I already have ideas and I'm already writing it, I am not letting this idea go to waste, I am not throwing away my shot, I mean Philo isn't like full on bork bork, Is Imogen still a bitch or do we like her now?, Jonathan is the original werewolf, Multi, Ned for some reason turns into a vampire, Ok I lied he can turn into a bork bork, Philo still has wings after the first story, Philo turns into a werewolf, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, This is supposed to originally be a spooky story project for school, Vampires, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Philo gets on a murder case involving a werewolf and goes missing one night. Vin and the others have their suspicions and find out what happened to him





	1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly, almost freezing night in October and Philo was on a new case, A murder case to be exact. Rumors say that people have been going missing and either coming back dead or severely injured from sticking around at night, especially by the burgue and they say it's from a ferocious werewolf hungry for blood and the souls of the innocent. Philo's never really believed in werewolves or any other spooky creature for that matter. Because of this belief, he wasn't scared of them which made the case much easier because to solve it, you needed a whole lot of bravery. In the dead of night, he went to the first victim of the murder's wife's house.

"Oh, inspector! Thank gods your here!" She wailed, letting him in and joining him on the couch. "He went missing four days ago around The Burgue and I haven't seen him since!"

"What did he do while he was at The Burgue?" He asked.

"He said he had to grab something before meeting up with a friend on the same night. Ever since then, he's gone missing and I haven't seen him since," She sniffed in reply.

"Has anyone else you know gone missing all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Not that I know of," She replied.

"So you know that he's the only one who's gone missing?" He questioned.

"Yes, as far as I know," She sniffed in response.

"So, you say that he went missing around The Burgue and that you aren't aware of any other disappearances around the area, correct?" He said.

"Yes, that's correct," She replied.

"And you're positive that you haven't heard of or seen any other disappearances around the area aside from your husband's?" He asked.

"Yes," She sniffed in reply.

"Well then, I'll get on the case. I'll come back to you once I find him," He stated, putting his hat on and heading towards the door.

"Thank you, inspector! And do be careful, I'd hate for you to go missing as well," She called as he headed out the door. He quickly spread his wings and headed towards the sky, scanning the ground for clues when he suddenly got a phone call from his close friend, Ned.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Philo. What're you up to tonight?" The pie-maker asked.

"Not much. I'm on a missing case tonight," He replied, still scanning the ground until he spotted a torn piece of a vest along with a trail of blood leading into the mysterious forest nearby. "And I think I've found a clue.." He swooped down to investigate. He picked up the torn cloth and found out that it had blood on it. 

"What did you find?" Ned asked.

"A torn piece of cloth with blood on it. There's also a trail of blood leading into the forest," The half-fae replied, getting up to glare at the dark entrance.

"I don't think it's a good idea to venture inside if there's a trail of blood leading into it," The pie-maker advised.

"Well, why not? It might be the answer to solving the case," The half-fae questioned.

"A trail of blood leading into a dark, scary forest is never a good sign. There might be a werewolf or giant monster hiding inside of it," He replied.

"Ned, I've fought a monster before and came out alive. You think a measly werewolf's gonna scare me?" He flatly replied, walking towards the entrance.

"Good point, but just be careful. I'd hate it if you got hurt," He said.

"Don't worry, Ned. I've solved many dangerous cases. This one isn't any different," He replied, looking down at the blood trail. The blood was dark, almost like the night itself and blended into the dark environment of the forest.

"Alright then. If you need any help, don't be scared to call me, ok?" He advised.

"Alright. See you later," He said.

"You too," He replied, hanging up. He turned on the flashlight on his phone before descending into the forest, following the blood trail and nearly coming across perils and spooks until he got to a spot where the moon, despite covered by clouds shone down onto the ground. The trail also suddenly ended at the spot as well. Philo seemed confused for a bit and wondered why the trail suddenly ended at this very spot until he heard a growling snarl that almost sounded identical to a wolf. He turned his head quickly to the location of the snarl and found out that it spiraled around him. When he turned around again, he saw two blood red eyes staring back at him through the darkness. In fear, he quickly called Ned back in a panic.

"Hello?" The Pie-maker asked.

"Hey Ned, remember that time you said that werewolves and monsters could be found in this forest?" He replied.

"..Philo, be careful and stay still. If it comes at you, run. Don't look back, just run," He instructed in a dire manner. Philo didn't move a single muscle and only slightly flinched as the large, intimidating beast jumped from the darkness and circled around him with a loud, heart-stopping growl. The beast got closer and closer and closer until it took a lunge at Philo! Upon this action, Philo turned tail and began to run out of the forest with the beast behind him.

"Philo, what's going on? Are you ok?" Ned asked in a scared tone.

"The beast, it's after me!" Philo wailed, tripping on a stick that stuck from the ground and falling onto the ground. The beast stood behind him, still growling with it's claws extended. 

"Are you ok?" The pie-maker asked. On the other line, all he could hear were the terrified and pained screams of his friend as he was dragged into the forest. "Philo? Philo!? Please, give me an answer!" The line went flat. All was left on the ground was his slowly dying phone with his worried friend still on the line.

"Oh, gods..Oh, gods, Oh, gods, Oh, gods..," He huffed in a panicked manner. He quickly hung the phone up and ran upstairs to his room, suddenly being stopped by Olive.

"Turnin' in for the night?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm worried, really really worried about something," He replied.

"You wanna talk it out?" She asked.

"You might not understand," He replied, beginning to unlock the door when the jingle of the bell downstairs could be heard. The both of them stepped back downstairs to see Vignette standing in the doorway, shaking and panicked.

"Vin, what's wrong?" Olive asked.

"It's..It's Philo..He's..gone..," She shuddered.

"Wh..He's gone?!" Ned nearly screamed.

"He went missin' near the forest at The Burgue..I dunno where he's gone or if he's ever comin' back," She huffed, fearfully taking a seat in one of the booths.

"Let's talk about this upstairs," Ned suggested. "It'll be much calmer and we can all figure this out together."

"Good idea. I'll tell Chuck to get some tea to set a calmer mood," Olive said, walking into the kitchen. The other two went upstairs and sat together in Ned's room.


	2. Hopes and Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and the others discuss how to find Philo and when to find him

"I hope Philo's ok," Ned said in a worried tone.

”Yeah, me too. He would be the type of person to be out this late and yet, he isn’t, Chuck commented, bringing in the tea and sitting with the others with Olive.

”I don’t think we should worry. Philo’s tougher than a pirate’s pork jerky and isn’t scared of anything,” Olive reassured.

”Maybe if we wait till’ midnight, he’ll come back,” Chuck suggested. Ned went pale and his heart began to race. His cheeks flushed with red and his pupils dialated in fear.

”Erm..L-Let’s not stay up until then..,” He stammered, his eye color already changing from light moss green to ruby red from exposure from theo silver moonlight. His ears and canine teeth also sharpened to a point. He picked up the nearest bandana he could find and wrapped it around his mouth.

”Why? He might come back and we need to be awake for it,” Vin replied.

”Ned’s had this weird fear of midnight and three am ever since that Halloween in 2016. He doesn’t eat garlic that much either,” Olive advised.

”Strange. We’ll stay up till’ four then if that’s the case,” Vin said. 

“Good. How did you know that he went missing, Vin?” Olive asked.

”I saw it in the newspaper. Said that the inspector went missing and I knew who it was,” The fae woman replied.

”Well, that can’t be good. If there’s no inspector to solve cases and save lives, then everything will become chaotic and out of balance,” Chuck commented.

“If we wait till’ morning, We may have a higher chance of finding him”, Olive suggested. 

“Maybe so..It’ll be light out and easier to find him. What do you think, Ned?” Vin replied, turning to Ned to find out that he was completely gone. The window was open as well. "Where'd he go?"

"He's gone out again," Olive said.

"He's been doing it almost every time it becomes midnight. We think it's because of what happened that Halloween years ago," Chuck added.

"What happened to him that Halloween anyway?" Vin asked.

"We have no idea. He hasn't told us anything when he got home that night. He looked really pale and his eyes were red," Olive answered.

"Do...Do you think he turned into something other than human?" The fae asked once more.

"Maybe, but it'll take a lot for us to find out. If he has turned into something else other than human, then it'll take a lot for us to really find out," Chuck answered.

"Do you know where he went?" She asked.

"Lord knows where he ran off to. He might be twenty-thousand miles away from us as we speak," Olive replied. Meanwhile, Ned, who had pale cold skin, a stubble, wings as dark as the night itself, and razor-sharp fangs flew through the night, looking for something or someone to feed on. When he flew below the Burgish forest, he heard a growl that sounded almost like a wolf and swooped down to investigate. Down onto the grassy floor he flew until he came across something he's never seen before.


End file.
